


Kitchen Mess

by aconsultinghuntress26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Humor, Sexual Tension, Slight lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconsultinghuntress26/pseuds/aconsultinghuntress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern AU where you, the reader, have been living with Levi for just about a year. Things get a little messy and hot one night when you try to fix dinner of the two of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This took forever, but I finally finshed it. First Levi x Reader one-shot!
> 
> This is a request from a darling user on Deviantart. I hope that this is ok. She had asked for Romance, but this is what happened. Levi is a little shit and didn't want it to be all fluffy and instead went for this. I can't seem to control him and thus why it was hard to write and took me sooooooo long.
> 
> Please let me know what you all think!
> 
> Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> You belong to yourself  
> Story= ME

 “Oi, brat,” you hadn’t even been in the apartment for 30 seconds and your roommate Levi was already shouting, “What are the dinner plans for tonight?” The question had become part of an evening routine that developed between you two over the past few months. Most of the time you had something planned and would cook alone.  It wasn’t that Levi didn’t help out with the evening meals as occasionally he would bring home take out or even treat the two of you to dinner somewhere, he just couldn’t cook for shit. Along with dinner together, you’d either watch a show or movie afterwards. Sometimes Levi would go do his own thing, whatever the hell that may be, which left you free to indulge in reading your varied literary taste (aka- massive amounts of fan fiction).

    Overall it was a nice little comfortable routine. He was a fairly quiet roommate too, which you were thankful for. Clean as well; extremely so as a matter of fact. Levi would often get on your case about one thing or another throughout the day and so as a tiny bit of pay back you would often make sure to create a full mess of the kitchen on the nights when you cooked, which was more often than not. You couldn’t help the feeling that teasing him gave you or the fact that he now seemed keen on watching and harassing you to “Clean as you go”. Of course most of it over the past two months had started to feel laced with some level of sexual or romantic tension, at least in your mind. Yep, somewhere along the line since you moved in over a year ago with the somewhat short statured man you had grown rather fond of him.

    “I’m making us that honey mustard chicken you liked with potatoes au gratin, and grilled peppers and onions. Oh and I have the stuff for making chocolate covered strawberries and banana slices for dessert,” you gave him a quick smile and after setting down the bags of groceries, ran down the hall to your room. You never liked to cook in your somewhat dressy work cloths and quickly changed into a tattered T-shirt and yoga pants.

    “Tch,” upon your reemergence you saw Levi shake his head at seeing your attire, and that most of the groceries were out of their bags waiting for you on the counter.

    “What? It would suck to get any of my blouses stained,” you proceeded to grab the [f/c] 3 ring binder that held all your recipes from a nearby pantry cupboard and flipped through the pages. Landing on the one you wanted you set to work on gathering the supplies for preparing the chicken.

     

    Instead of heading back into the living room where he’d sometimes wait while you cooked, Levi leaned against the automatic dishwasher watching your form as you bustled around the kitchen. He secretly loved watching you cook. Not only was the meal usually delicious (not that he ever said that out loud), but those damn yoga pants made your ass look fantastic in his eyes. He often found his mind and eyes wondering over you. Maybe the saying was true that a way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. His muscles tensed a bit at seeing you bend over to retrieve a pan or bowl from a lower cabinet. Some of those down right dirty thoughts that crossed his mind sometimes filled it. However, what you were searching for wasn’t in there and you stood upright, walking over to where he stood.

    “Excuse me,” you reached toward the dishwasher handle to hopefully find the bowl you needed. Levi didn’t get out of the way, no instead he just continued to rest against the appliance. A small nearly indiscernible smirk traced across his mouth. Payback could be a bitch.  

     

    “Move please,” he was a real prick at times, “don’t just get in the way this time Levi.” You pulled the door toward you, successfully shoving him out of the way far enough for you to open and grab what you needed.  

    “Then don’t leave a mess,” he stepped around to the opposite side of the kitchen and leaned against the refrigerator crossing his arms over his chest.  You rolled your eyes grabbing the dishes and utensils that you needed from the clean rack. Soon enough you were finally able to set to work.

    The oven was preheating and the chicken was proving to be difficult to trim as this particular breast had quite a bit of fat on one side that just wouldn’t cut away. It also didn’t help that you could feel the blue-grey eyed glare of the shorter man behind you. You didn’t always mind when his eyes were on you, but the blatant staring did.  Finally trimming away all the fat and removing any tendons, you were able to move on with cleaning away the disgusting juices (the only mid-cleaning that you ever actually did) and washing your hands.  You made your way over to the fridge to see that Levi was still watching you.

    “Quit being a creeper,” you smiled, “and let me get into the fridge.” He just continued to stand in your way.  

    “Why should I?” he deadpanned.

    “Unless you want to get something else for us, there are things I need.”

    “Are you sure what you _need_ is in there?” he quirked up a thin eyebrow, “Because if I recall correctly it’s been almost 10 months.” You could hear the smirk in his voice, the fucking little pervert.

    “Seriously Levi!” you huffed, “If you’re going to be in here, then you’re going to help me. Get the honey mustard and buttermilk and set it on the counter.”

    “Say please, ”he chided in an almost teasing voice. You glared daggers at him and tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to emerge.

    “Just do what I said,” you turned before your face could fully betray you.

    “Oh relax [First] I’ll help you with _your needs_ ,” you let out a yelp as his hand slapped your butt, which pushed you toward the counter.  A fierce blush covered your face.

    “Keep your hands to yourself damn it!” All you could hear was another ‘tch’ and the sound of the refrigerator door closing. A few seconds later and the ingredients were set down next to where you were slicing the potatoes and vegetables for the meal’s side dishes.

    “What next Betty Crocker?” you pushed the recipe over for him to see and pointed.

    “Put the correct amount for the milk and honey mustard in this container and mix,” you smiled, “After that you can make dessert.”  You went back to preparing the potatoes and veggies.

     A few minutes pass by as you both worked in silence before Levi called your name.

    “Hmm?” you didn’t bother to turn your head as you were sprinkling the last bits of cheese over the potatoes.  The only answer you were met with was something wet and warm on your cheek. Setting the cheese packet down you wiped your cheek and saw that your fingers were now covered in the melted chocolate. You glared from the corner of your eye as you looked for something to throw at him, settling on a dish towel.

    “Don’t even start asshat,” you warned, but again the only response was more chocolate. This time most of it landed on the exposed skin of your neck. Now it was war. You grabbed the jar of flour that always sat on the counter. After lifting the lid and grabbing a handful you chucked it at his face. Levi narrowly missed the flour dusting the right side of his nearly black hair. The kitchen was too small for him to really get away and so you quickly reached for more flour to “reload”.

    “Dammit Levi!” you shouted as he knocked your only means of defense and retaliation out of your hand. If he was the type for giggling, then he would have been in a fit by the way his eyes were now lit. _‘This little fucking imp! Fine I can play hardball,’_ you grabbed the still unused honey mustard mixture and began flicking it haphazardly in his direction.

    “Oi! What the fuck, [First]? That shit is cold!”

    “No- it-ahhh!” he managed to secure your wrist at your side. Looking slightly down you could see that your aim had been better than expected. The left side of his cheek and nose were covered in the mixture along with part of his white button down shirt. You couldn’t help the laugh that erupted past your lips.

    “What’s so funny brat?” his eyes glared down at you, causing you to quickly stop for a moment.

    “Nothing,” but really it was too late. You were in a giggle loop. No matter how hard you tried and how inappropriate the situation was becoming, the giggles weren’t going to stop.

    “Quit laughing [First],” but you continued, “I’m serious shit-head, you look and sound ridiculous.” In all honesty though, he really thought you were fucking adorable.

    “Well then-y-you s-should….hahaha-have changed,” it was extremely difficult for you to make any coherent sentences in your state of amusement.

    “I should have changed?” he coolly replied, “That doesn’t seem to really be the solution. Just look at how filthy you’ve become idiot.” His expression was as stoic as ever, but his voice was dripping with mirth. _‘How on earth can he keep a straight face at a time like this?’_ , you wondered as your laughter died down a bit. If anyone were to see this from the outside, the two of you would surely look hilarious covered in chocolate, flour, and honey mustard. You were so immersed in your thoughts that you didn’t notice his free hand snake around your waist. The next thing you knew, you were on the floor with Levi pinning you down.

    “What the-” your sentence was cut off as Levi started smearing more of the melted chocolate on your face and neck.

    “Shit! What the hell?”

    “This is payback for staining my shirt,” you muttered under your breath and tried to wriggle yourself free from underneath him.

    “Alright!” you shouted, “I give. You win. Now get off so I can clean up.” Levi set the container down, but continued to stare; that mirthful glint still present in his gaze.

    “Oh no, you’re not cleaning anything. I will clean,” he stated. Before you could contemplate any further, Levi’s head dipped closer to you and began to lick the skin near your clavicle. Freezing instantly, you held back the slight moan that wanted to escape. _‘What the HELL is he doing?’_ He trailed a few kisses back up your neck and stopped at your jaw before returning his steely gaze to your [e/c] eyes. The only form of emotion was that of a lustful smugness in his eyes as he continued to hover above you. This fucking bastard, no way were you about to let him tease you this badly and get away with it _. ‘Let’s test him shall we?_ ’ you thought to yourself.

    “You know, it’s not fair to just tease me like this,” you gave a soft hum that you hoped would entice him further on as you shifted your hips.

    “Who said I was only going to tease you [First]?” he raised an eyebrow as the corner of his lips twitched.  The tension between you filled the air in the small kitchen. He leaned down toward you ear and nibbled on the lobe before saying, “No I think we both know where things will progress, should you choose.”

    “Should I choose?” the statement had confused you a bit. _‘What the hell did that mean?_ ’ Levi let out an exasperated sigh and a small chuckle. The first you had ever actually heard.

    “How I ever managed to fall for you is still a mystery,” he lifted himself off you and held out his hand, “I may be an asshole at times, but I’m not a rapist. Nor do I care for one night stands, so this (he pointed between you two) can continue if you’d like to be my girlfriend.” He gave you another rare smirk and awaited your answer. 


End file.
